the black wings substitute
by yuukiwhitewolf
Summary: krad is back and now he's not after dark he's after daisuke. Krad force dark out and now has control over daisukes body and plans to use him as a substitute for the black wings. can dark and satoshi team up to save niwa? or will risa get in the way again?
1. the calm before the storm

""= normal talking

_**()**_= inside conversation with Dark and Daisuke

_()_= conversations with Satoshi and Krad

D.N. Angel

The calm before the storm

Ding! Ding! Ding! The sound of the school bell echoed through the school building. The students packed up their bags and hastened out of the building. Only the children that were left to clean up the class room stayed behind. Daisuke stretched and yawned running a hand through his crimson colored hair. Daisuke laid his head down on the desk and sighed. Great, Daisuke though, he has a large test tonight as well as he had to steal another painting. Daisuke groaned in exhaustion just think about how tired he'd be by the nights end.

_**(Oh come on Daisuke it could be worse.) **_Dark chimed in from inside Daisuke's head. Daisuke knitted his eyebrows together in annoyance.

_**(Mind to tell me dark how it could get worse?) **_ Daisuke questioned his counterpart. Dark astral projected himself so that he was sitting in the chair in front of Daisuke with his chin resting in the palm of his hand. Dark was silent for a moment thinking he opened his mouth once or twice trying to say something but nothing came out. Daisuke scoffed.

_**(Thought so.)**_ Daisuke smirked feeling better at beating Dark in a conversation. Dark glared at him like a child who glared at their parents for not getting what they wanted. Daisuke just ignored the glare and rested his head on his desk. Dark seemed to notice his tiredness and softened his features.

_**(Hey Dai you ok? What's wrong?)**_ Dark asked lowering himself to look Daisuke in the eyes. Daisuke sighed and looked up at Dark.

_**(Sometimes I just wish mom wouldn't send out a warning note on a night that I have to take to study for a big test I have tomorrow.) **_Daisuke replied to Dark. Dark smirked and patted his shoulder.

_**(Hey Dai once we get home we can switch places so you can sleep and I can get the job done. That way you have some rest.)**_ Dark offered. Dark knew very well that being a wing tamer but a lot of pressure on his host's body. So he was very gentle to Daisuke when he was tired like this. He knew his tamer needed his rest. But first they had to get home and get past the traps that Emiko had placed for them.

"DAISUKE!" Saehara yelled glomping his friend from behind.

"H-hello Saehara." Daisuke replied as Dark retreated back inside of Daisuke's mind.

"So did you hear about the new heist that Darks going to perform tonight?" Saehara asked. Daisuke shook his head. It was a lie he knew exactly what Dark's next heist was going to be. Daisuke was Dark and Dark was Daisuke so he always knew.

"Well it's said that Dark is going to try and steal an art work called the _Wing of Separation_" Saehara informed him. Separation? that doesn't sound like a good piece of art, Daisuke thought.

"Well I'll see you later Saehara I have to get home." Daisuke got up and waved goodbye to his friend. Halfway home Dark popped up again having thought of something, besides that and he was getting bored sitting in Daisuke's mind.

_**(Hey Daisuke how do you think we should steal the painting? Should we play with the police for a while or just sneak in and steal it without them knowing?) **_Dark wondered as he fantasized over the different ways of steal the artwork they had to steal later on that night.

_**(I just want to get it done and over with quickly so I can get home.)**_ Daisuke replied to the thief in his head. A snicker answered his reply.

_**(Why do you have a date… with say little Riku?)**_ Dark teased snickering from the back of Daisuke's head. The teen blushed at the comment the tips of his ears turned a couple of shades of red.

_**(N-n-no I j-j-just need to get home and s-s-study!) **_ Daisuke replied a little too quickly Dark raised an eyebrow and shot Daisuke a sideways glance.

_**(Sure, sure, come on Daisuke you can tell me you know I'll cover for you if Emiko asks.) **_Dark elbowed Daisuke in the shoulder winking knowing the teen had a big crush on the younger Harada twin. Daisuke turn another couple shades of red making Dark laugh in triumph of making the other embarrassed.

_**(STOP PICKING ON ME DARK!) **_ Daisuke yelled at the other in his mind in embarrassment. Daisuke continued to walk home and made it to the door. He opened the front door and stopped at the door and removed his shoes. With a sigh he looked at the hallway in front of waiting to see what was there.

"I wonder what mom did this time?" Daisuke wondered as he rummaged in his backpack and pulled out an old grew up pencil that he kept in there for moments like this. Dark projected himself beside Daisuke and rested an elbow on the teens head and watched him as Daisuke threw the pencil into the hallway. Halfway to the floor it hit something and sizzled and landed on the ground burning. Daisuke felt his shoulders sag and he groaned. His mother had put the laser in this time. Daisuke pulled out a makeup kit from his backpack and blew some of the powder out into the hall. The powder reviled crisscrossing lasers that went in every direction.

_**(Well if we make It out of this one alive I will be surprised.)**_ Dark commented.

"I hate it when she uses the lasers." Daisuke whined as he began to tuck in his shirt and tighten his belt around his middle.

_**(You can look on the bright side. At least she has them on low power.)**_ Dark pointed out as Daisuke crouched down into a position that runners would do when they were about to take off running. Dark disappeared back in Daisuke's mind knowing the teen need complete silence to concentrate on running through the laser field in front f him. Dark took a deep breath and was going to help Daisuke when he was need.

_**(3)**_

_**(2)**_

_**(1)**_ They both counted off at the same time. Daisuke took off jumping rolling bending and stretching and twisting in different directions trying to get through. Some of the lasers caught the edges of his nice school cloths causing them to burn. Some caught the end of his hair and some even touched his skin making it burn in places. Thank goodness the lasers were on low power and the burns would only last a few hours at the most. Daisuke landed against the corner wall of the hallway he was breathing heavy and was tired.

_**(Alright nice going there Twinkle toes.)**_ Dark complimented from within Daisuke's. Daisuke rolled his eyes.

_**(Just a moment ago you said we were going to die.)**_ Daisuke pointed out coldness in his voice. Dark muttered something about being a kill joy.

"Well at any length we just have to get down this end of the hall and up the stairs and we should be home free." Both Daisuke and Dark looked down the hallway and stared at what was before them. Both their mouths fell open.

_**(Uhm… well Daisuke I must say it was nice knowing you.)**_ Dark hung his head and patted Daisuke on the shoulder and disappearing into his mind. Before them was a hallway full of trap doors, rocks, spikes that jutted out of the walls and banana peels. Daisuke whimpered but took another deep breath and felt Dark reassure him that he would be somewhat ok once he got out of the hospital. Daisuke took off.

A few cut, bruises, burns and curses later…..

Daisuke collapsed on the floor in front of the door leading to the living room of his house.

"I can't…believe….we made… it out of there… in one piece." Daisuke whispered between heaving breaths.

_**(Me either.)**_ Dark agreed as they took a moment to rest. After calming his heart rate down a couple of notches the red head stood up and reached for the door handle. He stopped short not touching it and looked around. Dark asked him what was wrong from inside his head. Daisuke reached around on the door frame and found a key and pulled on a big rubbed glove that was resting at the end of the hallway and inserted the key into the hole and opened the door. Daisuke stepped into the room with a sigh of relief. He looked up to see his dad trying to warn him about something when a frying pan came flying at his face and his world began to fade.

_**(DAISUKE!)**_ was the last sound Daisuke heard before his world went black once again.

One concussion later…..

_**(ke…..suke….Daisuke….DAISUKE! WAKE UP!) **_Dark yelled as Daisuke groaned and sat up but winced and fell back down on the couch as his head and face began to throb in pain. Dark continued to call his name.

_**(Hey you ok? She hit you pretty hard you were out for a good 10 minutes.)**_ Dark said with worry. Daisuke blinked trying to gather his thoughts. What happened to him?

_**(What happened I don't remember. I remember coming into the living room and dad was yelling to me about something then nothing.) **_Daisuke looked at dark for an explanation. Dark sighed and sat down on the floor of their shared mind.

_**(Well what your dad was yelling about was for you to watch out for your mom. Who just happen to have a large frying pan and smashed it into your face with all her might thinking you would dodge the attack. But you didn't and was knocked out. I took over and yelled at her. So now you're on your couch with an icepack on your head.) **_Dark explained at length Daisuke sweat dropped and nodded. He left the room he and Dark shared in his mind and returned to reality and looked around his living room. Kosuke his dad was yelling at Emiko, his mom about being too rough and Daiki was examining and gawking at the frying pan that had hit Daisuke in the face with Daisuke's face imprinted into the cold metal. Just looking at it made Daisuke wince.

"oh Daisuke your awake. Are your alright?" Kosuke rushed over to him checking him over. Daisuke looked down at himself to see his burns had been treated and his cloths changed into the cloths that dark would wear to the heist that night.

"Y-yeah dad I'm fine just my head hurts." Daisuke replied truthfully holding the icepack to his head again. Kosuke threw a disapproving look at Emiko who looked back at him all innocent. Kosuke sighed.

"I'm sorry Dai-chan I thought you were going to dodge that frying pan!" Emiko hugged him close to his chest too hard and it was becoming hard for Daisuke to breathe seeing as she was cutting off his air supply.

"Mom…choking….not …..breathing!" Daisuke gasped. Emiko gasped and released her son from the crushing hug and back off a little. Daisuke gasped in deep breaths. Daisuke was absolutely exhausted and he wanted to rest.

_**(Dark you take over. I want to rest for a while.) **_Daisuke muttered to dark on the verge of falling asleep at the moment. They both knew that when they were in the other's mind that the fatigue and tiredness is lifted from the body and they could take the time to rest.

_**(Alright Dai. Have a good rest.)**_ Dark replied as he and Daisuke switched places. So where Daisuke once was now the famous phantom thief Dark now sat. Dark pulled the ice pack off and touched his tinder face and winced.

"Really did you really have to hit that hard Emiko?" Dark growled. Daiki waved at him and pointed at the frying pan he was holding. Dark's eyes widened, there in the frying pan was a dent that looked exactly like Daisuke's face. Dark stretched and yawned happy to be let out. Inside his head Daisuke sighed in relief happy to have a moment of peace and quiet somewhat in Dark's mind.

"So what time do I have to go and steal this piece?" Dark asked Emiko looking over at her. Emiko smiled back at him.

"Oh…well you have to get it at 12 o'clock sharp." Emiko responded. Dark looked at the clock on the wall. 11:45. Well time to go he thought. Dark got up.

"Well best head out see ya." Dark gave them a 2 fingered salute and began to walk toward the sliding glass doors that lead to the back yard.

"Dark you better take care of Dai-chan and yourself and come back in one piece you hear?" Emiko yelled from behind him. Daisuke sighed in his head.

_**(Mom don't worry I can take care of myself.)**_ Daisuke sighed with a smile knowing his mom cared for not just him but for Dark greatly. Dark laughed but turned to look at Emiko.

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to something that belongs to me." Dark winked at Emiko. Emiko gasped and looked at him with a blush on her cheeks. Daisuke asked him why he had said that but Dark just ignored the question and called for Wiz their demon and took off into the night. They reached their destination. Dark soared through the cloudy night. He had decided he was going to sneak in and steal the art then play with the police for a while. He flew just below the clouds. In front of them was a gothic cathedral were the painting was being held. Down below on the streets, cops were swarming around the base of the building. Search lights danced across the sky.

_**(So the wings of separation right?) **_ Daisuke asked as Dark maneuvered around a spot light staying out of sight.

"Yep that's the target tonight." Dark replied not bothering to reply to Daisuke through their mind link.

_**(Personally I don't think it sounds very good. Be careful.)**_ Daisuke warned voicing his uneasiness. Dark rolled his eyes. As if he would let anything too bad happen to him. But Dai did have a point this piece of art did seem to have a bad name to it and if Dark wasn't cautious then something bad would happen. And as it turned out most of the Hikari artwork they stole that had bad names normally were bad. There was an open window on the 4th floor of the cathedral. Dark landed on the window sill and folded his wings against his back. He gently climbed down to the floor. He looked around trying to find any traces of traps set for him or anything to alert the police he had enter the build but there was nothing.

_**(This is way too easy. Where's creepy boy or Krad?)**_ Dark wondered. Daisuke was looking in the directions that Dark couldn't to try and see what could be wrong. But nothing seemed out of place.

_**(I don't see anything behind us Dark. This is creepy.)**_ Daisuke whispered back. Darks eyes fell on the painting that rested on the wall opposite them. The picture was that of 2 people. Males to be exact, they were grasping each other's hands desperately but they were barely holding on. One of the males had chains wrapped around his body dragging him away from the other male. The other male seemed to be screaming for the other male desperately and was being pulled back by arms of people. It was kinda creepy.

_**(Well that's it.)**_ Dark was about to reach out and grab it when he heard something from behind him. A single white feather flew across Darks line of sight. Dark spun quickly to face the person who was now behind him.

"Good evening Dark." Krad smiled darkly at him.

"Krad." Dark hissed. Dark could tell this night was going to go downhill real fast.

"So your here for the wings of separation." Krad walked closer. Dark backed up a little trying to think quickly.

"Sorry but you're not taking it and you're not getting out of here." Krad formed a golden ball of energy in his palm and launched it at Dark. Dark shielded himself with his arms but the force knocked him back and across the large room where the painting was stored.

_**(Dark!)**_ Daisuke cried to him worried.

_**(Sorry Daisuke but you're going to deal with some pain for a while here.)**_ Dark summoned his black feather and aimed it at Krad and took a chance to try and grab the painting. Dark tucked the painting under his arm and bolted across the polished floor. Krad recovered quickly and unfurled his wings sending razor sharp feathers to fly at Dark. The feathers ripped his cloths and cut his skin but most of them missed. Dark laughed.

"Starting to lose your aim Krad?" Dark taunted. But Krad flew at him and grabbed his throat and slammed him hard against the wall. Dark could taste blood in the back of his mouth. Dark dropped the painting and grasped Krad's hand with his and tried to get the blonde to release him. Krad just laughed and fired another attack into Darks chest. Dark coughed up blood. Daisuke was screaming in pain in his mind. Dark pulled his feet up and kicked Krad full on in the chest making the other stumbling. But to all effect Krad released his throat. Without a second thought Dark threw another ball of magic at Krad and knocked him to the ground. Krad fell and didn't get up for a moment.

_**(Dai you ok?)**_ Dark yelled worried about his tamer. Daisuke's labored breathing reached his ears.

_**(I'll be ok but that hurt.)**_ Daisuke replied and coughed a little in the background. As long as his tamer was ok Dark was happy. Krad was starting to get up now.

"Very good Dark you helped me get what I wanted." Krad laughed madly. Dark cocked an eyebrow at the blonde across from him. Krad sat up and in his hand was the painting. Dark was shocked and looked behind him where he had dropped the painting and it wasn't there anymore. He looked back at Krad to see the painting was glowing. Dark swallowed hard. Hikari art plus glowing meant bad news. Dark was about to turn and run away and forget about stealing the painting tonight till krad started to chant magical words. A golden ring enveloped around Darks wrist and tightened to for a shackle on his left wrist. Another golden ring formed on his right wrist forming a shackle. Dark tried to pull them off but they burned his hands when he did. Something began to glow below him. Looking down he saw that golden shackles were forming around his ankles now.

_**(Oh God this isn't good!) **_Dark cursed as he tried once again to get away but the golden shackles finished forming around his feet. An unseen force ripped Dark off his feet and suspended him in midair. It held his arms out at his sides and pulled his feet together. He looked like he was crucified on a cross.

_**(God now I know how Jesus feels.)**_ Dark commented

_**(DARK this isn't the time for jokes we have to figure a way out of this!)**_ Daisuke yelled trying to figure out a way to get dark out of this situation. Darks mind raced as he too tried to find a way out of this. He was brought out of his thoughts as Krad stepped up to him and ran a hand across Dark's face.

"You look cute when you're scared." Krad cooed. Dark jerked his head away from Krad and spat in his face and smirk in satisfaction when Krad growled.

"Alright if you want to play dirty Dark. then fine." Krad took a step back and reached into the glowing painting still in his hand and pulled a white feather from inside it. Dark's eyes widened knowing what the dark angel was going to do with that Feather. Dark pulled against the shackles that had him suspended in the air but it did little good. Krad began speaking the ancient language again there was a great flash of light blinding Dark and Krad threw the feather straight at Dark's heart. Dark closed his eyes and waited for the pain. And he waited but it never came. But there was the sound of a surprised gasped and a body hitting the floor behind him echoed through the room. Dark craned his neck to see what had fallen behind him. Dark saw a tuff of crimson red hair and Dark felt his head drop into his stomach. Behind him on the ground lay Daisuke.

"DAISUKE!" Dark yelled Daisuke looked up in surprise and shock and looked at Dark.

"So there you are little tamer." Krad spoke as he began to walk toward Daisuke.

"Daisuke run! Get out of here now!" Dark ordered know that Krad was going to hurt the teen.

"No I'm not leaving you Dark!" Daisuke argued as he ran head on at krad who threw a magic ball of energy at him. Daisuke quickly jumped out of the way with ease which surprised Dark but then again it really shouldn't have. Daisuke went through that training his mother put him through. Daisuke seemed to get an idea and rammed his shoulder into a free standing pillar at the end of the room and it tipped over and the thing it was supporting which was a large glass light came crashing down on Krad. Nobody moved for a moment. Dark sighed in relief when Krad didn't get back up.

"Oh god I forgot that Krad was Hiwatari! I hope he's going to be ok!" Daisuke panicked. Dark would have smack the kid upside his head for worrying about that at the moment but couldn't.

"Don't worry about creepy boy right now just help me out of this and let's get out of here!" Dark barked for all he knew Krad could get up any moment. That or the police could have seen the fight and were heading up to where they were as they spoke. Daisuke nodded and stepped carefully through the field of broken glass and made his way over to Dark. Daisuke reached up and began to try and pull at the shackles holding Dark in the air. Dark pulled at them at the same time trying to see if their combined force would break them. Suddenly an explosion of light hit Daisuke full on in the back. Golden electric energy danced over Daisuke's body. The teen let out a blood chilling scream and crumbled to the ground. Dark hung there in shock, his mind still hadn't processed what had happened for a moment.

"D-daisuke!" Dark whispered at first.

"DAISUKE!" Dark cried to the poor boy who withered on the floor in pain.

"Well Dark I must day your tamer is very surprising." Krad was in a sitting position now holding his left arm which was bleeding. The other Angel got to his feet shakily and began to limp over to Daisuke.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM KRAD!" Dark pulled harder against his bonds as he screamed at the blonde knowing he was going to wound or even kill the crimson haired teen. Krad just smiled up at Dark. Daisuke groaned in pain and rolled over onto his back and began to gasp in pain. Krad straddled Daisuke's body and looked down at the injured boy. Dark watched helplessly as Krad pulled his arm back and placed it on Daisuke's head.

"NOOOOO!" Dark screamed as Daisuke eyes suddenly snapped open and Daisuke pulled his arm back and punched Krad full on in the face. Another explosion of light enveloped the room. Pain erupted in Darks body like fire was burning in his veins. The pain ended but drained all of Darks energy and strength he hung limp against the bonds on his wrists. He raised his head shakily and looked to where Daisuke and Krad had been to see that nothing was there. Dark let his head hang down again as his vision began to go black. He heard voices run come into the room. But he didn't care. Nothing mattered.

"D-d-dai-s-s-suke." Dark managed before the darkness claimed his broken body and he floated away into the unconsciousness.

So guy this is the new revised version of the first chapter. Since this was my first ever story that I wrote I went back and reread it. It was old 1000 words long and not very developed. So I started over but stayed with the original plot line. Now it's over 4000 and a little more action packed and fun filled. So all my patient readers tell me what you think about the new version and review!

Till next time I'm out!


	2. Author note! Sorry guys!

Sorry guys! I just recently got back on my feet with my family. So I have been in the hospital for a while… well since May 2nd I believe ^_^ll…

Yeah uhm the first week I had been hit by a car and was in a coma for a week. So I haven't been able to put up any new chapter.

A few days after I got better I headed back home and they forced me to stay home. Staying home was ok for a while. But then Mother Nature decided that it was going to test us.

Needless to say that uhm… I played Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz for a day and well….my house became a pile of sticks. Apparently though my computer survived! Glad I got that unbreakable case Ha ha…

So needless to say I should be able to put up more chapters once a get settled down in a new house with my siblings…

Wish me luck!


End file.
